The Lesson
by Evelyn Allison
Summary: T until later chapters. Twisted relationship story. This one kind of makes Darien into a jerk. You have been warned. Don't worry, he'll get better. R&R!
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm back. My life has been hellishly busy, so I hope you will forgive me. But here is something I have, based on a couple I know. It's not exactly true to their relationship, so don't think they have the most twisted relationship in history. O.o; Though, it is pretty bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It is not a privileged of mine. Wah…

He was a playboy. A real ladies-man, you could say. And he had no other pleasure in life than to date a girl, make her fall in love, and then break her heart. This was a game he was good at. A real pro…

"But… but Darien!" A female voice screamed out. "Did the past six months mean nothing to you?

"Look… Colette, it's not that you meant nothing, it's that-" Darien was cut off by a stifled sob from Colette.

"Colette, babe, come on. I wouldn't call you good, but you weren't that bad. I couldn't have asked for more from a virgin." He smirked and tried not to laugh at her foolishness.

She slapped him. "You bastard! How could you say that to me! You told me you loved me! I thought I had changed you… I gave you everything I had!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"Darien… please. I love you… Can't we work this out?" She asked after him.

He turned back to her, glaring. "You stupid child! All of the girls here are mindless, vapid, emotional voids. You don't have the slightest clue what love is. You never realize that I am how I am! Thinking that you could have changed me is deliciously ludicrous. I love it. It's the only reason I date girls around here. Because I love to see their faces when they find out they're drastically wrong about me. You think you're special? You think you meant something to me? I've had almost every girl in this school!"

She turned away from him, trying to hide her tears.

He pinned her against the lockers and grabbed her jaw. "Look at me!" He growled in her ear.

She tried to shake him free, but he only held tighter. "Look at me, damn you!" He shouted, forcing her face to turn back to him. "Look at me." He was calm again. "You're just another name on the list, baby."

He leaned down to her ear. "You're nothing."

Later

Goddess, I invoke the… bind this man to the heart of another. Let him feel what he inflicts on others…" Colette began to wrap a picture of Darien and a red paper heart together with black and red ribbon."

She chuckled darkly. "Fuck with me, will you? We'll see just how well you deal with this, Chiba…"

"I bind your heart, Darien, to a love you will never have. I doom you to know my sorrow and pain. Mine, and others you have afflicted. I doom you, Darien Chiba. By the power of 3x3, I take what you have done to me and send it back to you times three."

With that, she threw the bundle into the flames, watching it as it burned and curled into oblivion.


	2. New Neighbors!

#2!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

It was cold… gray, and cold. Serena let out a deep sigh, and then watched her breath float away. "Christ… I'm going to freeze to death! She dropped another box inside her new house and turned to go back outside.

"Daddy, can I break for coffee?" She yelled out the door.

Her father stumbled out of the moving van, carrying a huge box. "Sure honey." He grunted out. "But only if you make me some."

"Sure thing!" She turned and went back into the warmer parts of her house and shivered as the heat reminded her just how cold she was. "God… I hate this place! It was never this cold down South!" She turned the coffee maker on, and put in the grounds.

The smell of fresh French roast filled her. Receiving the scent as well, her father stumbled in.

"Well honey, it looks like we're done. You safely managed to miss hauling in the rest of the stuff." Her father took a seat at their new kitchen table.

"Yep… your mother would be proud of us, managing like this without her." Her father said, trying to hide sorrow.

"Yeah… maybe. But let's not think about that now." Serena answered her now morose father. "Here daddy." She handed him a mug and took a seat next to him.

After she finished, she felt warm and refreshed. "Daddy, I'm going for a walk." She stood to leave.

"Wait, hun. Take my cell." He handed it to her. "You don't know the neighborhood. So if you get lost, call my other cell. I'll turn it on."

She smiled. "Dad, you're going to have a melt-down. Don't worry. I won't go too far, ok?"

He sighed. "Alright. Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok, ok. I'll be fine. I'll be back in an hour, ok?" She said as she walked out the door.

"Alright!" He yelled after her.

As she emerged from the house, she immediately felt the cold air hit her face and a chill went down her spine. "God… maybe a walk isn't such a good idea." She said to herself as she made her way down the sidewalk.

She walked on for about 20 more minutes before she finally noticed that there was no one else outside. "I wonder why." She said with a scoff as she looked at the various stores about her.

As the cold finally got all the way through her, she decided it was time to go home. "That's it. I'm going to die out here."

"Well hopefully not." She heard a male voice pipe up. "I wouldn't want such a pretty think like you to die out here in the cold. It would be a waste to men.

How could they possibly think she was pretty? She was covered in cold weather attire!

She turned in the direction of the voice, to give them a piece of her mind. No doubt it was some hormonal teenage boy, just trying to get on her good side, and eventually into her pants.

Fin! Lol, ok, not really. But it's the end for this chapter. I'll be back probably with another one tomorrow. The creative juices are flowing. ;)

Eve


End file.
